The Consequences of Kept Promises
by TCurry
Summary: A whimsical spin-off of the aftermath of Naruto's meeting with Shion. Surely all decision have their consequences. Though some take longer to manifest than others. Naru/Shion.
1. Consequences Manifest

**Hey Guys.**

**Been about a month. Well I'm back and hopefully this little fic helps me get my writing mojo back because I feel like I lost some of it.**

**Anyway hope you enjoy. Maybe you'll get the pairing before you get to the bottom. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Naruto or any part of Naruto. If I did I think this pairing would have happened already.**

**

* * *

**

Lush, purple bedsheets. Angelic giggling followed by feather light touches all over his body. Her porcelain skin sliding against his slighty darker shade. Whispered promises, so low that he had to strain to hear them. Unfamiliar sensations roaming through his body. Heat in his mouth as they shared a passionate kiss, her tongue being the first to invade the unknown territory that laid behind his lips. The wrestled among the covers, tossing and turning. She broke the contact in favor or sitting on top of him, clad in only her underclothes. A beautiful sight was what graced his eyes as he took her in fully. Strange sensations began coursing through his body.

He liked them.

His jumpsuit top was gone, tossed away when they started their endeavor. Her hands ran across the smooth yet masculine surface that was his chest. He scowled at her when she chose to pinch his nipples, not liking the touch at all. Instead of being stubborn and starting an argument(now was most certainly not the time) she giggled again. The heavenly sound brought a small smile back onto his face as he pulled her to him. It took a moment for him to discern that the round bits of flesh that were pressed into his front were her breast, after which he attempted to pull away. She stopped him, pulling him closer and shushing his almost inaudible protests.

They wound up in another tangle of tongues, pulling each others clothes off in the process. Tiny, enjoyable sparks ran through both of them as their naked bodies were once again pulled flush against each other again. A minute amount of sweat graced each of their skin, showing how nervous both were. The girl's eyes showed apprehension but he had no idea why they would. His answer came seconds later as her hand gripped him, and soon his lower half was engulfed in warmth. The low scream of the girl above him never caught his attention because of the even tighter grip she had on him, yet her hands were positioned beside his head.

The boy looked down. They were truly together. The small bit of blood worried him but he was once again shushed, this time by her lips crashing down upon his. The rest of the event went in a haze. Her pleasures screams were sure to have awakened whoever was staying near the room. It became clear again as they laid in each others arms. Her tears could be seen even with the low light that the moon cast through the window. He knew that it was not the pain of losing her innocence that brought on those tears, but the events that would inevitably happen when they both left this room. In a futile attempt to reassure her, he brought his lips past the blond locks and to her forehead. Her smile resurfaced instantly, and with it a devious yet daring look. Even though he was new at this, he knew what that meant and eagerly brought their bodies back together.

* * *

Naruto jolted awake. He rubbed the residue out of his eyes before looking to his left. The blond hair that was in his dreams was not present. A short head of pink hair greeted him, along with his wife's face. He sighed softly, careful not to wake her. The blond slipped out from under the covers and scowled as he realized his pants were stretched. He was only happy that his bubblegum haired wife was not awake or she might have questioned why he was in such a condition. Naruto adjusted himself and made his way to the balcony, grabbing his white robe on the way out.

It had to be nearly five. The sun was just behind the horizon and he was grateful that the new day had not yet started. With it paperwork always came and he was not in the mood to do such a thing. Two arms looped around him and a body softly pressed against his. He always enjoyed her scent. Her slender fingers laced together around his midsection, a clear sign that she was about to try to pull him back into the bedroom. Yet she was so different compared to the different beauty that had been haunting his dreams.

"Why are you always up so early?", She asked.

"Why do you always get up with me so early?" Naruto countered playfully.

"Cause you always wake me up when you try to get out of bed. You know you're a klutz"

"Sakura-chaaan! It's too early to be arguing."

"If you got up later it wouldn't be," Sakura answered, now beginning to pull her husband.

Naruto held onto the railing, though he knew it was futile. The last time she had broken the wood and he had to pay for it, even though she was to blame. With a fake groan he loosened his grip. They flew back toward the bed where they landed in a mass of covers. Sakura's giggles could be heard throughout the house for the rest of the morning.

* * *

It was today.

They were finally going to make it there today. It had been two years since she was promised that she'd be able to go see him. Now, she was on her toes, skipping merrily toward the village known as Konoha. The gates were even larger than she would have guessed. The girl stopped in front of them to admire the designs in the door while the proper paperwork was given to the gate guards. Her blond hair hung down near her lower back. She insisted on never cutting it in hope that he would recognize her when they arrived.

The streets were full of people. They bustled about, paying no mind to the girl and bumping into her many times. She made her way through the throng of people with some difficulty, eventually getting pushed inside a rather large ramen stand. There were too many people about to try her luck at jumping back into the swarm. She and her company turned around, meeting a waitresses intrigued stare. She whispered to an old man behind the large counter and he too began to stare. Instead of concerning herself with it, she turned back toward the now less crowded street and grabbed her company's hand. She was soon on her way toward the large tower with the fire symbol on top. He had wanted to become Hokage, that's what she was told.

The trip there was much less difficult. Her excitement vanished as soon as she took the first step on the stairs. What if he didn't recognize her? What if he wasn't a cheerful, kind man? Anxiety overwhelmed her in that brief second but determination quickly eliminated it. She was here for a reason. After two years of waiting it she was not about to turn around and go home. The blond haired girl quickly ran up the steps, losing her company in the process.

* * *

Naruto hated paperwork. It was the first thing waiting on his desk every morning and he often wondered who would be sneaking into his office to put it there. He groaned as he read over some unimportant document or another and turned it onto the opposite side. At times like these, to avoid falling asleep, he would begin to doodle on the backs of these papers. Strangely, the council never once complained about this. He chuckled as he remembered the many awkward drawing of his wife that were thrown in the left drawer. Though he had little to no skill in drawing, he still thought of them as good. However he'd never let her see another after the first beating he received for making certain features way out of proportion.

Though many people had suggested kage bunshin he knew it was of no use. All of the previous Hokages did. Sure all the work would get done, but then the massive headache if all dismissed at the same time was clearly not work it. Even with the work around of dispelling them in groups, he would still wind up with a lot of information he could do without. The secret was: stamp everything, then come back to it when the council calls a hearing. Going over of paperwork verbally was so much better, especially considering the jokes he could throw in from time to time.

As he finished another drawing of Sakura, the large double doors of his office cracked open. He could see nothing except one eye peeking through. The blond was confused as to why someone would just stand at the doors and motioned for the individual to come in. Instead the door shut loudly and footsteps could be heard running away from it. Honestly, he was beginning to grow tired of these fan girls bothering him all the time. Why the hell did he even pay the ANBU when they clearly weren't doing their job? The door creaked open again, but this time Naruto was faster. He was up in a flash and pulled the doors open, but saw nothing except an empty lobby. One thought crossed his mind.

_'Where the hell is my secretary?'_

A tug on the bottom of his robes caught his attention. He swept his gaze downwards and his eyes came into contact with girl who could be no older than five. Her blue eyes stared into his. Something was eerily similar about them. Her blond hair swayed a little when their gazes locked. She seemed uneasy at first but then opened her mouth to say something. Another door opening interrupted the coming sentence as an older version of the little girl walked into the lobby, her eyes a familiar shade of purple. Naruto's mouth became dry and it opened a little, recognition clear on his face. The woman greeted him with a warm smile, glad that he had remembered her. The tugging on his robes returned and he looked down. This time happiness was evident on the girl's face and her smile was a near perfect mimicry of how his was.

"Hi Daddy."

People would later talk of how the Rokudaime Hokage had been incapacitated by a young girl. Or more specifically, his daughter.

* * *

**Thank You! God it's been a while. Sorry guys but I've been busy and as I stated above, I'm trying to get back into my writing mood. Well how'd you like it? I always wanted to write one of these.**

**Anyway if you didn't get the pairing(hope most of you did) it's Naru/Shion. Loved the movie so much but couldn't think of something to write for it.**

**Hopefully I will be getting back to my other stories soon. Already got a good amount of a chapter done for one of them. Oh, and this little fic I owe to inspiration and to wolvenfire, who gave me the secret to attaining inspiration. Don't look for it.**

**REVIEW! CRITIQUE!**


	2. An Undeniable Likeness

**Hey Guys**

**Well, since I'm still waiting for a copy of TSS:LOL to make its way into my inbox I decided to make one of my one-shots a two-shot. I might do it again for another one, but rest assured, they will not become full stories. Unfortunately, I don't have time for that.**

**Hope you guys enjoy.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I'd probably attack those who aren't satisfied with it right now.**

He awoke when the sun had long set behind the horizon. The hospital bed felt both foreign and familiar against his skin. The blond's memory remained blank when he attempted to drudge up the reason he'd been incapacitated earlier that day. The days when he'd physically exhaust himself in one training session were long gone. Even if he wanted to, being the Rokudaime had its responsibilities. If the Hokage was unable to defend his village there would be serious alarm throughout Konoha. Naruto groggily rose from his lying position. He managed to catch a glimpse of the door closing; though he didn't manage to catch sight of anything else aside from a flash of yellow.

Naruto racked his brains. The last thing he remembered were his and Sakura's escapades that morning and even that was hazy at best. He'd likely reported to his office soon after, as was the usual routine, but he couldn't for the life of him remember anything beyond that. He had no wounds, his clothes were fine, and the rare bump on the head that his wife would issue if he slacked in his duties wasn't present. He sighed and slid out of bed, grabbing his white and red cape from the chair adjacent to his bedside. If he couldn't gather his memories he'd just have to ask someone else what had happened. The blonde closed the door behind him and came face to face with a nurse standing outside his door.

Naruto faced the woman. "Do you know what happened to me Ayane-chan? I can't seem to remember."

The woman gazed nervously at her clipboard. "I-I'm not aware of the details Hokage-sama. Sakura-sama only instructed us to inform her when you'd woken up."

Naruto shook his head. "Don't bother. I'm going to go see her now. She should be on the top floor."

Before she could stop him Naruto had already left on his way. In the past few years the village had blossomed beautifully and the hospital was no exception. It now held seven floors and had two separate wings. Most of the construction had been overseen by his wife, much to his chagrin. He constantly berated her about making the building so damn large. He'd get lost of it weren't for the signs she'd obviously posted to keep him from delaying their meetings during her breaks. The blonde stepped into an elevator, passing pleasantries to each person within, and rode it to the seventh floor. He felt the tension in the metal box thicken when he entered but chose not to call attention to it. Most people were awestruck when speaking to the village leader. It wasn't an unusual occurrence.

Three corridor turns and four doors later, he stood in front of Sakura's office. He didn't bother knocking as he strode in to face the back of his wife's broad chair. It paled in comparison to his Hokage chair (he'd made sure of that) but still seemed a bit intimidating to those who didn't know whom used it. Naruto waited patiently for her to turn around but the chair remained still. The blonde about faced, aiming to make a quick exit in the direction of his home, when the slight shifting of the leather caught his attention. His eyebrows narrowed and in a tenth of a second, he'd swiveled the chair around using an good amount of force to face whomever dared to take Sakura's seat. His eyes met a young blonde girl huddled into the furniture, candy present behind her cheeks. She was dressed in a priestess robe. Her anxious eyes sent a pang of guilt through him, but her face also jogged something in his memory. The lollipop in her mouth shifted to the left side when his face softened.

The blonde smiled softly. "You know, a mean nee-san sits here. You wouldn't want to get caught in her chair."

The girl smiled widely. A familiar click echoed in Naruto's head. "It's okay. Mommy says Daddy will protect me if anything happens while I'm here."

Naruto chuckled. "What's your name little one?"

Her smile hadn't left her face. "My name's Shiori and I'm-"

"About to give your _father_ another heart attack if you go on any further," a voice interrupted.

Naruto watched Sakura's less that pleased form come through the door to her office. Her white coat hung limply from her body. The blonde raised a brow, an act that seemed to irritate the pink haired kunoichi further. She sighed and knelt down to the face the girl. Her smile betrayed her true feelings. Naruto took notice how she put the extra emphasis on the word 'father'. His breath hitched. He assessed the little girl with a critical eye, but could only come to one conclusion.

Sakura placed a light hand on the little girl's shoulder. "Shiori-chan, can you wait outside with your mommy? I have something to talk to him about."

Shiori glanced back and forth between both adults. "You mean Daddy?" Naruto flinched. Sakura nodded. "Okay. I'll wait with Mommy."

The girl jumped out of the large armchair. She walked past the pink haired kunoichi and stopped at the Rokudaime. The young girl hesitantly hugged the blond's leg, to which Naruto awkwardly responded in kind before she darted out of the room. Sakura expelled a deep sigh and fell into the welcome embrace of her chair. Naruto fidgeted awkwardly from his standing position. The girl's face reminded him of that fateful encounter years ago, but her smile and eyes resembled his own to such an extent that it had to be true. He flinched again when the sound of Sakura's fingers drumming along her desk echoed around the room.

"Care to explain?" Sakura questioned.

Naruto coughed. "A-Ah...I mean Sakura-chan when we were back in O-Oni no Kuni...you remember Shion right?"

Her brows darted to the middle of her forehead. "I remember Shion and I know _why _Shiori-chan happened." Sakura rubbed her temples. "I'm wondering _how_ it happened. If I remember right Naruto, I made sure you went back to your room that night."

The blonde chuckled nervously. "Hai. Well...after you went to sleep..."

* * *

_Naruto faced the moonlight peeking through the crack caused by ajar door. It was a peaceful night, but for some reason the blonde couldn't find solace in the land of dreams. He'd defeated a demon, along with a a priestess' help, and saved the day yet again. He'd saved an entire country. Yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that things were left undone. The promise he'd made to Shion atop the mountains made itself to the forefront of his mind. The priestess still hadn't told him what he needed to do. He brought his body into a lotus position and continued to stare at the sliver of light peeking through the crack. It was only moments later that a pale hand used the crack as an entrance. _

_He was startled at first, but obeyed when the hand gestured for him to get up and exit his room. Shion was waiting outside, her apprehensive yet joyful eyes met with his. The blonde sent her a questioning glance but she ignored it and pulled him toward some unknown destination. He received an order of silence when he opened his mouth. _

_Naruto couldn't help but notice her current bit of attire. It simply consisted of a long white robe and her priestess headdress. Out of his peripheral, he found that the robe followed her skin's movements exactly. After thinking about it for several seconds, the blonde flushed and nearly broke their contact. It wasn't difficult to deduce that she wore little to nothing under her robe. He found his eyes involuntarily straying toward her rear the majority of their short trip. The robe told no lies. He nearly bumped into her when they stopped at a large entrance._

_Shion slid open the large double doors and stepped aside for him to enter. Naruto once again obeyed without thinking and stepped inside the area. Candles bordered the walls of the room the entire way around, leaving only a pathway toward the finely crafted lavender bed in front of them. The blonde gulped. Shion shut the door tightly behind them, and then walked until she reached the foot of the large bed. When she turned to face him, Naruto couldn't help but notice the candlelight gave her face an eerily beautiful quality. He took hesitant steps to meet her, stopping only when they were a few feet from each other. Her flushed cheeks intrigued him; though only until she closed the distance between them and pressed her body to his. The _blond's_ heartbeat quadrupled._

_"Are you ready, Naruto?" Her whispered words were filled with anxiety._

_Naruto took a step back. He felt oddly cold without the large swell of her breasts pressing into his jacket. "S-Sakura-chan's gonna kill me if I'm not in my room." _

_Shion clutched the top of her garment with both hands. "You promised...that you'd help create a new priestess to defend the world against Mouryou. You've not broken a promise since I've met you."_

_A lump formed in his throat. "C-Create a-another p-p-priestess? B-But I've never-"_

_The blonde stopped when the creamy skin that adorned her shoulders came into view. The rest of the garment soon followed, leaving a white pool of wool at her feet. She fisted her hands between her thighs and took a step closer to the him. Naruto stood, mouth agape, eyes unintentionally wandering over her near naked form. Two identical nubs pushed against the thin film of her wraps. The feeling of his manhood inching up his thigh snapped him back to his senses. However, it wasn't quick enough to avoid the awkward embrace she pulled him into. _

_"I haven't either," she replied to his subconscious query. _

_"B-But," He swallowed. Coherent thoughts were suddenly hard to find. "I don't-"_

_"I think," she began, standing on the tips of her toes, "that we should start by kissing."_

_The candles around the room were suddenly very much alive to the blonde. Their unanimous fire must have been what the sweltering heat that gradually began settling over them originated from. They flickered from left to right, sending shadows across the girl's face beneath him. A thick haze seemed to fall over them. His eyes dropped slightly in reflex to the room brightening a luminescent red; his breath grew heavier. Her smooth lips puckered cutely; they couldn't make contact unless he moved his as well. The heat continued to climb, and with it gravity most certainly had to as well; it was the only explanation for his head inclining downward. Soon, their lips connected and not ten seconds after, the priestess was helping him out of his jacket. Even with the piece of clothing off, the room still remained as hot as a furnace._

_Her shy giggles filled the air. He couldn't help but find them alluring and addictive as they fell back on the lavender bedsheets._

_

* * *

_A quiet settled over Sakura's office. The head medic's mind was occupied with many thoughts about this entire situation. The only one that truly mattered, however, was that Naruto had a child and it wasn't their own. The blonde pulled her from her chair with one hand and brought her into his embrace. He'd not committed adultery since he and Sakura weren't together at the time, but that didn't make the situation any easier to handle. Sakura pushed him away gently. She forced back the tears that attempted to come to the surface of her eyes.

"Shion wants to speak with us. She-"

"Gomen," Naruto interrupted her with a deep bow. He sighed. "I-I...I lost control of myself that night. I don't even remember most of it...please don't be mad Sakura-chan," he pleaded.

Sakura expended a sigh of her own. She placed a kiss on the Rokudaime's cheek. "I'm not-" Sakura paused. "I'm not _too _angry," she amended. "I don't have reason to be. When you and Shion were together, we weren't."

"But-"

"I won't say it doesn't hurt," She continued. "It's because you kept this a secret from me. This isn't like your secret ramen stash or the books you think I don't know you write. This is something serious Naruto."

The blonde opened his mouth but quickly closed it. She knew more than he assumed. He sighed. "Did Shion say what she wanted with me?" He stood up straighter. "I'm married now. If she wants another child I'll have to refuse."

Sakura flicked his forehead. "Baka. I've already talked with her about this. She isn't here to sleep with you but she wouldn't tell me why she came to Konoha. I'm assuming Shiori wanting to meet her father is the main reason."

Naruto rubbed the abused area. "Let's find out then."

He strode to the door, white and red cape billowing behind him. Sakura didn't attempt to stop him. In recent years, his headstrong attitude had become something of a turn-on to her. The pink haired kunoichi mentally chastised herself. Now wasn't the time to be thinking about such things. Still, she took time to appreciate her husband's muscled shoulders giving off subtle hints through the back of his cape.

Shion and Shiori were standing patiently in the hallway when the door opened. They watched large lump move down his throat rather slowly before he hoarsely invited them into the office. Sakura sat behind her desk in her chair. Shiori took a step forward quickly retracted it after meeting Naruto's eyes. He chuckled. Sakura was startled when he lifted her up effortlessly and sat her in one of the regular chairs on the other side of the desk. He nodded to the little girl, who sprinted the short distance to Sakura's large armchair and took her seat. Her eyes passed between all three adults as they sat in a triangular pattern with Naruto and Sakura being closest to each other.

Naruto cleared his throat. Her eyes sent a long forgotten tingle through his spine. "It's good to see you again, Shion."

She smiled. "Hai. It's been years. I apologize for showing up uninvited, but I promised Shiori when she was three that she could meet you when she turned five." Shion glanced at her daughter. "She's been looking forward to it ever since."

The adult turned to the little priestess. She nodded modestly. "Mommy told me you saved our country before I was born." The little girl once again donned her Naruto-like grin. "I wanted to meet daddy because he's our hero."

Despite the girl's origins, Sakura couldn't help but want to dote over. She was too cute. The pinkette's hand absentmindedly strayed toward her own midsection. "She looks just like you Shion-sama. Although, I'm curious to know whether that's the only reason you've made the long trip to Konoha."

Shion raised a hand. "Please, no formalities Sakura-chan. Something that like isn't needed between a few old friends." The priestess pinned Naruto with her smile. "I'm not yet too old to stop protecting Oni No Kuni. I hadn't expected Naruto to be married, though it doesn't necessarily interfere with my request."

Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "And that would be?"

The priestess turned to her daughter. "I'd be grateful if you could watch over Shiori for a short period. She's never left our homeland and I'd like for her to gain a wider perspective of the world. I'm not able to leave my country but for a few days at most, so I'd appreciate it if you could show her things she likely won't be able to see when she's older."

Naruto stared at the little girl. The candy in her mouth had halted its movement. "I don't mind, but it's not only my decision. Sakura-chan?"

Sakura interlaced hers and her husband's fingers. She smiled gently. "I'd be happy to take care of such a sweet little girl. When would you like us to return her?"

"In a year's time," the priestess replied.

"That's-"

A minor tremor interrupted Naruto's coming sentence. The building shook unsteadily for a few seconds and then stilled. Shion glanced around the room. Sakura's and Naruto confused faces also did so. "Probably a minor quake," Sakura informed apologetically. Shion sent her a smile.

"I also have something to apologize for. It seems our appearance has garnered much attention."

Sakura crossed her legs. "Unfortunately, it has. If it was just you we'd likely be fine. Shiori's features are a dead giveaway to anyone's who's known Naruto for long enough. The rumors have already started circulating. Please don't feel obligated to leave though Shion-chan. We'll have it under control soon enough."

Shion nodded gratefully. "Arigatou. I'll be here for a few days before I take my leave."

Another large shake stole a shriek from the little girl sitting in the chair. Shiori hurriedly ran over to her mother and threw her arms around her middle. Shion smoothed her hand through her daughter's hair while the shaking continued. Naruto jumped to the only window in Sakura's office. Outside, the village seemed to be unaffected by the small aftershocks they were getting as a result of the earlier quake. He turned his inquiring stare to the pink haired kunoichi. Her analytical skills were better than his. Sakura sat still and allowed her body to be rocked slightly by the tiny tremors. There was a tiny interval between each. They were almost unnoticeable, but the pink haired kunoiichi could pinpoint them. They were like beats.

Like footsteps.

Sakura's eyes widened. She quickly faced her husband. "Run Naruto! Now!"

The blonde scratched his head. "Eh? Why should I-"

The door to Sakura's office flew off its hinges and smacked into the opposite wall. Before any of them could ascertain what this meant the Rokudaime was sent flying through the same wall the door had collided against. He flew out the seventh story wall and caught his feet on the wall of the third floor before he could leave a Hokage splat on the ground.

On the seventh floor, the little priestess watched the woman remove her green jacket and toss it to the pink haired doctor. The woman turned around and met her eyes. Her rage scared Shiori, but her brown eyes softened noticeably after meeting her own dark blue. Her mother clenched her tighter when the same woman glanced at her. Sakura's words were cut off when the woman jumped out the window after her father.

Naruto brought a hand to his cheek, wincing as he did. The woman landed in front of him on the side of the third floor building. He chuckled. "You know, there was a time when a punch like that would have knocked me out for a few days."

Tsunade grabbed him by the collar. "What's this I hear about you having a daughter gaki? The last time I checked, Sakura wasn't pregnant."

The blonde looked away. "It's kind of a long story Baa-chan. Maybe after we get off the third floor I can-"

The previous Hokage pulled him closer. "Not after. _Now _gaki. I'm not waiting another-"

Tsunade grunted. A weight she hadn't been expecting landed hard on her back. The buxom blonde grit her teeth when a soft blow hit the back of her head, followed by another. Naruto stared in wonder over the sannin's shoulder. Those villagers who'd witnessed the Rokudaime's impromptu exit from his wife's office stood three floors below, pointing and staring in confusion. As the residents of Konoha, they knew of their previous and current Hokages' frequent spats, but nothing this strange had happened before.

"Leave my daddy alone!"

Shiori's tiny fists continued to beat the back of Tsunade's skull like a drum. Those who'd heard her shout seemed even more confused as before, though they certainly couldn't doubt that only Naruto's spawn would do something so dangerous as to jump out of a seventh story window/hole in the wall. The blonde used her distraction to disengage himself from the woman holding him captive. He grabbed his daughter and disappeared in a puff of smoke as soon as he had her secured. Tsunade was left standing on the side of the building alone.

* * *

Halfway across Konoha Naruto held the girl an arms length away from him in an alley. Her eyes were filled to the brim with tears. She sniffed and held out her arms. Naruto brought her close enough for her tiny hands to examine the whiskers on his cheeks. A few of her tears spilled.

He winced when she pinched him. "You're hurt daddy."

The Rokudaime wiped her tears away. "Just a little bit." He grinned. "I'm lucky to have such a brave little girl. You saved me from that dangerous Obaa-chan."

Shiori's grin resurfaced. She wiped her face. "I wanna be a hero just like you and mommy," she whispered. "but I haven't told mommy yet."

Naruto laughed. He idly thought of telling the girl not to pull such a dangerous stunt again, but didn't like the parental vibe it would likely give off. He had no idea how to be a father. The blonde shook his head. He'd find out along the way. Though the situation was certainly complicated, there wasn't any doubt that the little bundle of joy in his arms was his daughter. He liked the happy feeling that gave him. He set the little priestess down and held out his index and middle fingers. She unhesitatingly took them.

He grinned again. "How about we go get something to eat before we go see mommy? You deserve it for being a hero today."

Shiori's eyes grew curious. "Is it okay if mommy said we have to wait until after we get our hotel?"

Naruto tapped her nose. "This'll be a secret between you and me. Okay Shiori-chan?"

Her eyes seemed to brighten her grin. "Okay."

The Rokudaime led them out of the alleyway. "I'm feeling like ramen today!"

Shiori smiled at him when he gathered her into his arms. "Me too!"

The people around turned to the duo in surprise. Their matching smiles seemed to brighten up anyone's day they passed as they sprinted in the direction of Ichiraku Ramen.

* * *

**I feel like I could have ended this better, but I'm out of practice. Well, I enjoyed writing it.**

**Again, I don't read the manga so I'm where the anime is right now. If Tsunade dies or something I have no knowledge of this. Also, please no spoilers :)  
**

**Only about five more days until I start on the next arc of That Special Someone. I still haven't received a copy of Letters Of Love, so that's the path I'll likely take. If you've got any questions PM me or review. You guys know the routine.**

**Review/Critique  
**


End file.
